


On A Quiet Night

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Bunnicula (Cartoon), Bunnicula - James Howe
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chester can't calm down even on a quiet night with no monsters, and it turns out he has no reason not to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShippingSoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSoldier/gifts), [CRUNK_ON_LIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUNK_ON_LIFE/gifts).



A night like this, Chester thought, was a luxury. There were few nights since they'd moved here that monsters didn't come and scare him to death. They happened, they were just rare. And so he often felt the need to relish the calm when it came, almost fearing the next time that it would be destroyed.

However tonight he simply couldn't calm down, no matter if there were any monsters or not. His heart was still racing, even without the help of a terrifying beast in front of him. He was still utterly terrified into silence, even without the help of the threat of getting hurt or killed by a supernatural creature.

Although that threat was still very real in his defense, just not like it normally was.

Did he think that Bunnicula would really kill him or hurt him for confessing his not-so-little crush that was more like love in hindsight? Maybe. But he wasn't taking any chances and all night he held a pillow between them as a barrier. Bunnicula had been giving him confused looks all night, but he didn't intend to let his guard down.

"Hey, Bunnicula? Can I talk to you?"

Bunnicula gave Chester his attention, giving a glance to the pillow he was holding as if it was a shield. Chester pretended not to notice.

"So, uh, yeah. You know we've gotten to know each other, um, pretty well! Yeah, I think so, don't you?" he said, with a crazy nervous smile. Bunnicula nodded with a smirk coming to his lips. Chester didn't know whether he should be relieved or terrified that Bunnicula seemed to know where he was going with this.

"Right, so, you know, when two people get to know each other, um, and they learn, about each other, well, uh, maybe sometimes, occasionally, there can be the addition of some new, less... Platonic... Feelings, right? Uh, so, I wanted to say that-"

Bunnicula held up a paw, swiftly cutting Chester off. Bunnicula didn't look upset - Which, while relieving, still didn't let Chester drop his pillow-shield. Bunnicula gave Chester a shy smile of his own, and he started breaking eye contact and rubbing the back of his neck. Still, the smile stayed, and Chester started to have a little hope.

"I... Love... You..."

The small little rabbit managed to get the words out with much difficulty, making sure that Chester could understand him. Chester dropped his pillow in shock, and Bunnicula giggled at the look he had. He felt a smile come to his face, and suddenly he was laughing too, almost not believing that he had been so nervous. Bunnicula laughed with him, and they fell to the floor, laughing together.

Suddenly he felt another paw on his own, and he looked to see that Bunnicula had stopped laughing, and was just staring at him in a way that made Chester feel like he was on fire. Chester returned the smile and curled his own paws around Bunnicula's.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Bunnicula nodded and they stood together to head into the living room. It occurred to Chester as they walked that he hadn't actually said that he loved Bunnicula too. So he leaned down, kissed the small bunny on the head, and said it.

"I love you, too, you creepy little monkey."

Bunnicula responded with a grin and licked his cheek, and Chester knew that was just Bunnicula's weird little way of returning the kiss.


End file.
